Convergence
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Kyle and Cartman are straight but they fuck each other anyways.


One day Kyle was walking down tthe beach complaining because his botch of a girlfriend Heidi wasn't givin him the sweet pussie and he was getting some real case of the blue balls and it was night so Kyle couldn't see shit and stumbled with a rock and fell face first onto the sand and his huge nose got buried in the sand. "Fucking rocks!" Kyle saud and got up snorting all the sand that had gotten into his nose. It had been years since sand had gotten into his vagina but it got everyday in his nose now since he was living in Florida.

Kyle kickced the rock but it was soft and squishy and when he rolled it over he saw that the rock had a hat on it and it shouted "Fuk yew fucking jew! I was sleeping here!"

"WTF! Cartman, you're a rock!"

"I'm not a rock fucking blinf jew. I'm a fish, a blob fish" Cartman slapped the sand with his flippers and spat some sand.

Kyle licked his lips and laughed "Whatever fatass, you're a hole and I want a hole tonight" Cartman opened his eyes wide when Kyle unbuttoned his jeans and flipped out his nine inches dong that was all hard and veiny and thin like a jew's cock was. Kyle grabbed Cartman and said "I'll now proceed to pleasure myself with this fish" and without a warning he slammed all his cock into Cratman's mouth until it touched and bulged at the tail of the blob fish and Kyle started to use Cartman's body as a used fleshlight until he cummed inside Cartman "Ah fuck, that was good. You're a good cocksucker fatass, even for a fish" Kyle let go of Cartman and the fish could only shiver with his eyes wide and his mouth leeking cum "See you tomorrow at school" Kyle said and wen't back to his house. His balls were no longer blue.

At the other day, Cartman was sitting at school chewing some gum because the taste of the cum of Kyle was bitter and still in his mouth and then the jew entered and sat on his desk and started to do homework until he felt dizzy and felt the need to stand up and go to the front of the class. The jew started to get nekkid and moaned with every clothes he took off and he didn't wanted to do it but he wanted to because he didn't know it but Cartman's mouth was magical because he was a magical fish and he had made him cum so now Kyle was Cartman's slave and Cartman laughed and made sure that Clyde, Clyde Clyde not Clyde the frog, was filming everything so they could post it on the youtube and Kyle was all naked now and Carmna make him grab the pointer that was like really long and made the jew put it all inside his ass and Kyle screamed from the pain and pleasure and then Cartman made Kyle fuck himself with the pointer and then he said "Grab Mr. Twig and shove it up your ass too" And Kyle snatched the doll from Garrison hand and shoved it up his arse and moaned more and cummed because it gave so much pleasure and then he fell to the floor and everyone was laughing and Kyle ran from the class crying and Cartman was laughing.

That night Kyle was angry and went to his girlfriend's house to fuck her because he didn't fell man enough because he had liked to have a man, even if it was a wooden man, inside his ass. Heidi was in her room and Kyle grabbed her and said "I want to fuck you" and Heidi said, "No, I don't want because my pussie is not yours"

"Why? I want it, you told me that if I was your boyfriend we could fuck" Kyle was angry.

"No because it got destroyed" Heidi was crying now "I never told you dis but my vagina got destroyed when I gave birth to Cartman's son" Kyle opened his mouth because he was surprised "You have a son with Cartman?"

"Yes, I never told you because I thought you could raise him as our own" Heidi took out a picture from her cleavage "When I showed Cartman my pussy years ago he fucked me there and made me a son"

Kyle looked at the picture and it was a creature with the body of a gremlin and the face of Cartman "Binch, who do yo think I am? How could yo think I wouldn't recognize that fat face and think that the baby was mine?" Kyle was really angry and Heidi was scared because she knew that she had awakened Jersey Kyle so she said "You two should fuck and marry because I don't deserve any of you" And she grew some more legs from his gremlin back and crawled out of the house crying.

Kyle thought that he wanted to fuck and now he had no girfliernd and Cartman was the only one who had made him feel pleasure and so he went to the house of the fatass and knocked on the door but no one answered and when he was leaving someone hit him in the head and he fainted.

Earlier Cartman was in his bedroom fucking Butters' Canadian girlfriend who was his girlfriend now because Butters had died in the war but he couldn't cum becdause he was thinking about Kyle's ass but he was a man and men shouldn't think of fucking another men's asses unless they were in prison but Cartman couldn't cum and so Butters' Canadian Girlfriend said "I cummed three times already Cartman, but you don't. You don't like me anymore?"

And Cartman said "Dude, I'm only fucking you because Butters died and my ultra magnum dong is the only one that can give you pleasure because Butters was hung like a horse and he made me promise I would make you happy before he died"

"But I want a creampie" Butters' Canadian girlfriend™ said.

"Get down to the coffe shop if you want one" Cartman said. He was angry and took out his magnum dong from the vagina and went to clean himself because pussies made him want to barf but he was a man and he was meant to fuck pussies but he didn't liked it and Butter's Canadian Girlfriend left the house to get herself some creampie. And then, the doorbell ringed and Cartman went to see who it was and it was Kyle and Cartman grinned because he wanted to fuck Kyle for what he had done to him the last night at the beach and he waited until Kyle was leaving and Cartman got behind him and hit him in the head with a bat and dragged Kyle to the basement and tied him up to a chair.

Cartman took off all of the jew's clothes and then got naked himself and woke up the jew "WTF Cartman!" Said the jew and tried to move but he was tied "I am tied. I came here to fuck you and now I'm tied"

Cartman looked surprised and said "You came to fuck me? I wanted to fuck you too"

"Do you like me fatass?" Kyle said taunting him. The fat boy frowned "I'm a guy, a manly man and I don't like guys"

"I am a man too, I don't like guys" Kyle said but they were both rock hard and wanting to fuck each other and so Cartman went to search the special box that his mother had kept for him since she had saw him jacking off to Cupid-Me and Cartman opened the box and in a letter it said "Treat yo self" and the box was filled with dildoes and handcuffs and whips and all other sex shit and Cartman smiled and grabbed some stuff and untied the jew and they spent the night fucking each other and doing all kinds of S&M shit and then they did a 69 and fell asleep with each others cum dripping from their mouths and their asses and they said "We're straight" and they went to sleep not knowing that now they were both pregnant with each other's babies.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


End file.
